


Snowflakes

by Alopex



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a peaceful moment between two quiet souls. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my good friend Esther! She's the one that actually got me into Lokane, and wow, I like it a lot. I think it can be a ship that works really well. There's a chance I may write more in the future as I have a loose idea and it's a very cute ship. Enjoy!

It was odd, really.

Sure, there had been a guy here and there, but no one had quite ever struck her as something worthwhile, let alone anything like the sweeping romances such as those in the movies.

Granted, this wasn’t quite what she expected anyways. It wasn’t dramatic and overpowering, but rather subtle, like the snowflakes that had begun to float down from the heavens, creating a glimmering sheen over the world. A hand, as gentle as the tiny flakes, rested on hers. She turned her head, and it was as if piercing emeralds collided with amber stones, though all that happened was but a quick, fleeting exchange of glance.

“This is nothing like the winters of Jotunheim,” Loki whispered.

“I’d assume,” Jane hummed in response, looking forward again as she pressed closer into the warm body behind her.

The pair stood quietly on the banks of a half-frozen pond. Winter was settling into the New York area, but that did not take away the beauty of the land. The gray stalks of grass surrounding the water shivered in the wind, glazed with the morning’s frost. Red, cheery cardinals flitted among the branches of the bare trees, chirping delightfully to each other. Like the man behind her, the world only appeared to be cold on the surface, but if one looked just a little closer, one could find it teeming with life and grace.

When Thor had landed on her planet, revealing the existence of multiple dimensions previously unknown to mankind, Jane’s life had been turned on its head. New scientific opportunities practically threw themselves at her each day. Yet it was only after she struck upon the Aether and had her life saved through an ingenious plot by none other than Loki, the god of mischief himself, she felt more than gratitude for all that happened. No, her heart had warmed after years of solitude, filled with a new, gentler admiration of the gods, specifically towards a certain trickster. Yet the man, perplexed and intrigued, found himself just as entranced by the woman’s demeanor as she found him. It wasn’t long until the two began to spend more and more time together, walking the peaceful, moonlit Asgardian roads, chatting the night away and discovering more about each other and themselves. After her departure back to Earth, she was not forgotten; small mementos and tokens found their way to her: a wax-sealed letter filled with wondrous words left on her bed stand, a beautiful metal knot of snakes to be worn as a pendant, a pristine flower that glimmered like a jewel in the sunlight.

And though visits and opportunities to see each other were rare, both knew just how to cherish each and every moment. And so they stood, simply reveling in each other’s presence; no words needed to be spoken, and yet mutual understanding of one another permeated every moment.

"You're not cold, are you?" Loki's voice rang with genuine concern. Jane shook her head, burying her nose slightly in her scarf whilst doing so. His grip around her waist tightened ever so slightly, and she rocked gently back on her heels, leaning into the warmth of his black coat, which he had chosen over his typical Asgardian garb. She tilted her head back, and he glanced down at her. The ghost of a smile danced across both of their faces, the warmth of their feelings toward one another shared through their gaze. With a lithe, careful finger, he brushed a snowflake off of her cheek. She turned her body around, facing him. Loki took her hands into his.

"Every snowflake in every universe is unique and different, not one is like another," he mulled, tucking a loose strand behind Jane's ear.

"I know; I'm a scientist," she chuckled. Loki smiled at her remark.

"Each and every one is an artwork in itself," he continued. "But none of them, no, not even a thousand snowflakes, could ever rival your beauty."

"You're so sappy that it almost hurts," she grinned, standing up on her tiptoes to happily brush the tip of her nose against his.

"Would you prefer I spoke more bluntly?" Loki inquired, arching an eyebrow playfully.

"Nah, it's ok. It's rather romantic," Jane admitted.

"Well, let me try," he insisted. He snaked an arm around the small of her back, and clasped her other hand, tilting her back. He leaned her over, their noses almost touching.

"I love you, Jane."

"As I love you."

Their lips met, gently pressed together. The gesture was soft and tender, just like the words that were just uttered. It may not have been the fiery passion so often spoken of throughout the ages, but it possessed a deeper quality, one that transcended the fleeting whimsies that usually accompanied such feelings. No, these emotions were like persistent embers, the warm coals that burned long after the fire had subsided.

The pair parted, holding each other dearly. The snow continued falling, yet nothing, not even the bitter breezes of Jotunheim, could make them cold, so long as they had the warmth of each other.


End file.
